


In Planting a Sunflower...

by burntoutstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, idk vro, meanie, v v advance valentines story, wrote this at 2 am help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoutstar/pseuds/burntoutstar
Summary: tips for planting a sunflower
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 13





	In Planting a Sunflower...

**Author's Note:**

> Junhui- nursing  
> Soonyoung- business  
> Jihoon- music engineering
> 
> ps. english isn't my first language !!

Jeon Wonwoo, majoring in law, a private person prefers to keep things to himself or unless it's very essential or informative he tells it to his bestfriends- Moon Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon.  
The thing is they want him to write his crush (only a little) a letter for the upcoming Valentines Day through the anonymous letter booth the student council had prepared. Enter Kim Mingyu major in architecture , popular, rich and hot basically he's got it all. He's basically one of the eye candy in campus, off too probably. A little cliche but yeah. 

It was break time after their third period, they all had the same free time (goals , i know) 

"Wonwoo, you're zoning out again", Soonyoung said. 

"Yeah, and he wonders how we found out about his crush", Jun added. Jihoon laughed because he agrees.

"Fuck off, Wen. It's not that serious. He probably has someone." Wonwoo said

"As I was saying we need to party tonight because hello, it's Friday and you, Wonwoo, stop acting like a sad emo pre teen just write the letter it's not like you're the only one giving him anyway", Soonyoung suggested. 

Before he could retort back bell suddenly rings and it's time for their fourth period.

Today is philosophy, he loves this certain subject not until his professor discussed about philosophy on love because valentine's is coming. 

It's not like I wasn't in love before, all of them love quotes are true though. Proven and tested. 

School ended and now it's night time, they are now at their usual club they drink at. 

"Yah! Wonwoo, look at your left". Jun excitedly exclaimed. Of course it's Kim Mingyu and his friends Xu Minghao, fashion major and Lee Seokmin, major in law - his blockmate.  
"Hot damn, excuse me bitches, I'm claiming the best dressed one", he added. 

"Oh, so you're leaving me with these love birds?" Wonwoo whined.  
"Well, if you were a man enough to confess before the man got cuffed you wouldn't be here", Jihoon smirked beside a Soonyoung who's drinking alcohol like it's a water. 

This motherfucker is a light weight. 

Soonyoung stood up and dragged a lonely looking Wonwoo into the dance floor with a laughing Jihoon minus a missing Jun. Off to probably making out with that guy. Lucky him. 

Wonwoo decided to loosen up, enjoy, and dance all the stress out of his body until he can't feel the real world anymore. College can suck his ass. 

He locked eyes with Mingyu, well not really it's more like a momentarily gaze for people who can see. Wonwoo you fucking idiot stop being a hopeless romantic.  
Going back to his friends' table adding more alcohol in his veins. 

Shit, that's strong. 

Fast forward to Monday, After countless of pleading, Wonwoo finally decided to give in and write the damn letter. Well maybe it's finally time. For closure. 

"So, did you write 'Kim Mingyu please rail me' in the letter", Jun asked  
"Why are you so disgusting Jun, It's literally too early for this", Wonwoo replied.  
"Nah he probably just wrote 'I love you please marry me" Soonyoung teased him. All while Jihoon just laughed knowing too damn well that wasn't the case. 

Truth is Wonwoo and Mingyu were ex lovers, they didn't want anyone to know. By anyone, it means anyone not even their bestfriends they hid it so well. Far away from prying eyes and noses. They've been together for three years after he broke it off. The reason being was he was afraid. He was also slowly losing himself, as he continues to love Mingyu he forgot to love himself along the way. 

Jihoon only found out about it because he found him crying he tried to lie but he was too weak to even cover up. Since then he made him swear to never tell anyone about this. 

It's been two years and Mingyu had already moved on. Part of him is hurt and the other was happy. He's hurt at the fact that he will never be the cause of that smile again. But seeing him happy and smiling again was enough for Wonwoo even though he wasn't the reason behind that anymore. His sunflower that he used to grow in his garden but he forgot to cherish it and now it's in somebody else' care. Growing and blooming as ever. 

I hope she knows how you like your morning cuddles, the sound of your heart beating as she lays there on your chest, your chocolate brown eyes and how it glows when it gets hit by the sun. How your smile is enough to brighten up a bad day. 

So in the letter he wrote: "Keep blooming, my sunflower."

'It's time to let go, Wonwoo. You're the only one who's holding the string now.' he said to himself as he gave the envelope to submit.

One thing Wonwoo learned is that, never forget to look after your soil before planting something in it and don't plant a sunflower if you have a wilted and unhealthy garden. He had it the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> love yourself before loving others because at the end of the day u only have urself <3


End file.
